Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shotgun chokes and more specifically it relates to an automatic choke system for automatically adjusting the amount of choke applied to a series of shots discharged from shotgun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional shotgun chokes have been in use for years. A conventional shotgun choke is threadably secured within the distal end of a shotgun barrel. The purpose of a conventional shotgun choke is for reducing the size of the shot pattern. Shotgun owners often times have multiple chokes for usage in various situations.
The main problem with conventional shotgun chokes is that they do not provide for multiple choke settings during the operation of the shotgun. Conventional shotgun chokes are preset by the user typically by the selection of the desired choke. While the target may initially be within the shooter""s ideal range for the particular choke attached, if the shooter misses the targets the targets are typically either farther or closer to the shooter thereby making the existing choke undesirable. If the targets are moving away from the shooter, a tighter choke is desired to create a smaller shot pattern. If the targets are moving towards the shooter, a looser choke is desired to create a larger shot pattern.
Another problem with conventional shotgun chokes is that they are time consuming to change because the ammunition must be removed from the shotgun, the existing choke threadably removed, the new choke threadably inserted and reload the shotgun. Another problem with conventional shotgun chokes is that the shooter typically has to purchase various sizes of chokes to accommodate their various needs which can be costly and difficult to store.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,904 to Anderson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,671 to McPeak; U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,979 to Lowe; U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,839 to Finlay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,762 to Durao; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,925 to Linde et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,535 to See et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for automatically adjusting the amount of choke applied to a series of shots discharged from shotgun. Conventional shotgun chokes are inefficient to utilize and do not allow the shooter to modify their choke while shooting a series of shots at a target.
In these respects, the automatic choke system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically adjusting the amount of choke applied to a series of shots discharged from shotgun.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shotgun chokes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new automatic choke system construction wherein the same can be utilized for automatically adjusting the amount of choke applied to a series of shots discharged from shotgun.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new automatic choke system that has many of the advantages of the shotgun chokes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new automatic choke system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shotgun chokes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a tube assembly with a plurality of longitudinal slits within the distal end thereof, a collar unit attached about the tube assembly, and a swedge assembly slidably positioned between the tube assembly and the collar unit. A latch unit attached to the collar unit selectively allows the swedge assembly to move forwardly one position after each shot fired. The latch unit is operated by gas flow from the interior of the barrel of the shotgun during a shot.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic choke system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an automatic choke system for automatically adjusting the amount of choke applied to a series of shots discharged from shotgun.
Another object is to provide an automatic choke system that may be utilized upon various types of shotguns including semi-repeating shotguns.
An additional object is to provide an automatic choke system that is easily installed in place of a conventional choke.
A further object is to provide an automatic choke system that may be easily removed.
Another object is to provide an automatic choke system that eliminates the need to have a plurality of different choke tubes.
A further object is to provide an automatic choke system that does not obstruct the vision of the shooter.
Another object is to provide an automatic choke system can either increase or decrease the amount of choke applied to a series of shots.
A further object is to provide an automatic choke system may have various preset choke levels.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.